Target
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Beck and Jade are living a happy life now that everything has gone back to normal. But when Trina and Robbie get out of prison, will it stir up some problems in their lives? *COMPLETE* R&R Sequal to Murder, She Wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

"As I stand in front of my senior class, I want to say congratulations. Congratulations to you all for passing high school with your pride, courage, smarts, and most importantly your talent. Now I don't want to get soft, but I have to say that I'm it's you guys that I'm graduating with. I wouldn't want it any other way. If only Cat, Tori, and Robbie were here to enjoy it. Even though Cat and Tori are gone, doesn't mean they are gone forever. Even though Robbie is in prison, I'm sure he realized what he has done to us and I'm sure he feels guilty. I just want to thank each and everyone of you for making my high school career amazing. Congratulations and I wish the best for you and your future. Thank you." I ended my speech with a smile and I walked down the stairs of the stage of the Asphalt Cafe'. I walked back to my seat next to Beck.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as Helen began to say the names of the graduates. One by one the graduates went up to Helen and got their diploma from her. Next was me.

* * *

Chapter One:

I opened my eyes to nothing beside me. I rolled over on mine and Beck's bed and I looked at Beck who was making me coffee. I smiled as I sat up and stretched my arms across my chest.

"The best thing in the morning." I said in a tired voice. Beck turned around and smiled. "Having my shirtless boyfriend make me coffee." He walked over to me and handed me my cup.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

"Thanks." I took another sip of my coffee.

"We're back and we are here for some important news." I heard someone on the news say. I glared at Beck.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what's on." I looked at the TV.

"This morning the two prisoners, Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro have just been released from prison." Beck and I exchanged worried looks.

"Trina out of prison?" I asked worried. "What if she tries to kill us again?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure she won't." Beck tried to reassure me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Beck gently kissed my cheek. I stood up and put my cup on the counter.

"I'm going to take a shower." I informed. I walked into the bathroom, slipped out of my clothes, and got in.

* * *

After a few moments, I got out and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around my body. I looked at Beck, who was now dressed and ready to go audition for a movie. We had a routine. I would shower in the morning and he would shower at night.

"You leaving?" I asked, pulling my clothes out of the dresser.

"Yeah." He replied, pulling his jacket on and grabbing his keys. He walked over to me and pecked me on the lips. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." He exited the RV and I began to get dressed in my regular black clothing and combat boots. I quickly did my hair and make-up. I grabbed my keys and left the RV as well. I had to look for auditions too. I got in my car and pulled out of the driveway. As I began driving, I began thinking. I turned a sharp turn and I began driving towards Robbie's house.

I pulled into his driveway and got out of my car. I walked up to the door with my heart pounding out of my chest and thoughts racing in my head. One voice said, 'Don't do this!' Another said, 'Talk to him.' I didn't know which voice to listen to, so instead I continued walking to his door. I pushed the doorbell and heard a voice from inside yell, "Coming!" It was his mother. She opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"May I see Robbie please?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on in." I walked in and looked around. Robbie was no where in sight. "He will be coming out of the shower any minute now. Please sit." I sat on the couch and waited. I heard a door open and I looked behind me to see someone who didn't even look like himself.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter one for ya! Hope you like this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at him long and hard. Robbie Shapiro had changed while he was in prison. His hair was no longer curly and puffy. He looked stronger than usual and he didn't wear his glasses. Instead, he wore contacts. He looked at me and his eyes were dreary. I stood up and looked at him from head to toe.

"Robbie, you look great." I said, not moving my eyes away from him.

"Yeah, for someone who just got out of prison." He said sourly. "But, thanks. How was graduation?" He asked.

"Good. Just wasn't the same without you, Cat, or Tori." I said.

"Again, I really am sorry." His voice went soft. "I feel incredibly guilty."

"Good. You ruined my life." I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, coming closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the floor. "Is there any way you can forgive me?" He asked. I looked up at me.

"I already forgive you. You served your time and you realized how much bad you did." He smiled, but soon frowned as my phone rang. I pulled it out the belt of my skirt and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey babe." Beck said from the other line. I immediately smiled.

"Hey. How'd the audition go?" I asked hopeful.

"They will call me soon." He said.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, so I will be home soon." He informed.

"Alright. I'll meet you there." I said, hanging up the phone and putting back in my belt. "It's been good seeing you again Shapiro. I'll see you later." I said. He grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Beck." I replied.

"Oh. Well, bye." He said, letting go of my arm. I nodded and left his house.

* * *

"Yeah, but it went pretty good. Anyway, how was your day?" Beck asked. I didn't bother looking up from the floor. Beck gently nudged my leg with his foot and I looked up at him. "How was your day?" He asked again.

"Oh my day. Why do we need to know about my day?" I asked. Beck set his bottled soda on the floor next to him and leaned closer to me.

"Something's up. What happened today?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Jade, please tell me." Beck budged.

"Fine." I sighed, giving in. "I went to go see Robbie."

"Jade." He sighed disappointed.

"I had to! I wanted to see him. I wanted to see how he was doing." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if he felt guilty or bad about what he did."

"And does he?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"He changed an awful lot."

"How?"

"Well, he has gotten stronger, he doesn't wear his glasses anymore, and his hair isn't curly or puffy."

"Wow."

"Tomorrow if you don't get called, come with me to see him again."

"Why?"

"Just please." I begged.

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you." I leaned on top of Beck and kissed him passionately. He pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever. Just kiss me." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the review sshaw101! Meant a lot! (: Sorry this chapter is short, but on the bright side, there is some Bade fluff in here. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beck pulled me on top of our bed and we continued to kiss. I took off mine and Beck's shirt and I continued kissing him. My heart pounded out of my chest. Out of all the times Beck and I had time to ourselves, we never had sex. This was our first time with each other. We took off the rest of our clothing and we didn't even pay attention to what was going on. It was just us two. The night was ours and no one could change that.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and found myself wrapped in Beck's arms. I smiled and closed my eyes to cherish the moment. The moment was soon ruined by the sound of a phone ringing. Beck immediately jumped out of bed and pulled shorts on. He grabbed his phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered. I sat up in the bed and stared at him as he talked on the phone. It was silent. "Yes. Yes. Alright. Thank you. Bye." I furrowed my eyebrows as he hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, clueless. He jumped on the bed on top of me and kissed my cheek. "Beck, who was that?" I asked, laughing.

"It was the casting director. I start rehearsal tomorrow!"

"Oh my God, Beck that's amazing!" I exclaimed. "We have to celebrate!"

"Well, we can go to Karaoke Dokie and enjoy some karaoke and hamburgers." Beck suggested.

"Let me shower and get ready and we will go." I said, slipping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

After I had showered, I wrapped a towel around my body and I walked out of the bathroom. I rummaged through my dresser to find something to wear. I grabbed a skirt and a tank top and began to slip into my clothing. I pulled my combat boots on and walked back into the bathroom where I finished my hair and make-up. I wrapped my arms around Beck as he read the newspaper that was on the counter.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

"Well, I'm dressed and I have my keys in my jacket, so yes." He said, turning his head and kissing me on the forehead. I let go of him and we exited the RV. We got into his car and he began driving to Karaoke Dokie.

"So, you excited?" I asked.

"Very." He replied.

"Well, congratulations." I said, leaning towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said, pulling into the restaurant's parking lot. We got out and entered the restaurant. We sat down at a table next to the stage. I put my head down. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"I just remember all the times Cat and I had here." I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I know it sucks." Beck said, rubbing my arm.

"How can I help you?" The waitress asked.

"We'll have two hamburgers." Beck ordered.

"And a small order of buffalo nuggets." I added. The waitress nodded and walked away. Beck looked at me. "What? I want me my nuggets." Beck and I chuckled.

"Hey Jade." We heard a voice say. We turned our heads to see Robbie standing by our table.

"Hey Rob." I greeted. I looked at Beck and his eyes were widened at the sight of Robbie.

"Hey Beck." Robbie greeted.

"Yeah, hey." Beck greeted, unsure of what to think.

"Is something wrong?" Robbie asked.

"No, of course not. It's just, I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

"Aside from being in prison, good." Robbie answered.

"Well, that's good." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Robbie said, putting his head down. "Well, I'm gonna go. Later." He walked away. I looked over at Beck.

"He's so different." Beck told me.

"Yeah. I feel so bad for him."

"Why? He deserved it."

"He did, but I still feel bad." Beck rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water in front of him. I looked at the entrance and my heart felt as if it stopped beating.

"What's wrong babe?" Beck asked.

"Is that Trina?" I asked. Beck turned his head and he looked back at me.

"I think we should go."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's that chapter! Still thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked it! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Beck and I quickly stood up and tried to hurry out the entrance, but we bumped into Trina. She glared at us with a cold, heartless stare. My heart began to beat rapidly as I prepared for something bad to happen. I felt Beck wrap his arm around waist tightly to keep me safe. Trina didn't even say a word. She just stayed still like a stone until she made a little movement. She curled her lips into an evil smile.

"Hey Beck. Hey Jade." She greeted. Her voice sent shivers down my back.

"Trina." Beck said coldly.

"How have you two been?"

"Fine." Beck replied. I let him do all the talking since I knew I would show terror in my voice.

"That's good. Well, I will see you two later." Trina smirked, pushing past us. Beck pulled me out to his car and we got in. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

"Oh my god." I said, letting tears well in my eyes. Beck put his hand on my lap.

"It'll be fine. Don't cry." He said, calming me down. That's when the tears started to stream down my face. I was so scared and worried. I didn't even know. "Babe, you're fine. I won't let Trina hurt you." Beck said, pulling into our driveway. We got out of the car and hurried into the RV. I fell on the bed and began sobbing violently. Beck sat beside me and rubbed my back. "Jade, everything will be fine. If Trina didn't try and kill us back there, I doubt she will try and kiss us after all." I lifted my head up off my pillow and looked at Beck.

"Do you really think so? We have no idea what she's capable of. She could have an evil plan." I said between sobs. Beck chuckled. "What?" I asked aggravated.

"You make it sound like she's this evil villain." He said. I chuckled.

"I guess I did." I said, looking down. Beck put his finger on my chin and lifted my head up.

"Everything will be fine. Don't even worry about it." Beck reassured me. He gently kissed my forehead.

* * *

That night I covered up in bed as Beck got dressed into sweats. I closed my eyes as he climbed in bed beside me.

"Do you really think Trina won't come after us?" I asked. Beck wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes." Beck replied, placing his cheek on mine. I sighed. "You don't believe me?" Beck asked.

"No, I do. I'm just scared about facing her again."

"If you do, hurry and get away from her."

"What if I can't run fast enough?"

"Would you quit?"

"What?"

"Doubting yourself. You can run just fine."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Maybe it's because in high school, you could chase anyone who wazzed you off for a very long time."

"Well, that's when someone wizzes me off, not terrifies me."

"Trina Vega scares you?"

"Well, she did kill two people."

"And you're not afraid of Robbie? He killed someone."

"Yeah, but he wasn't the one that shot you."

"But he did break your arm."

"So? Trina actually shot you! All Robbie did was break my arm." Beck removed his head from mine and I rolled over to face him. "Trina's much more dangerous than Robbie."

"You have a point."

"Exactly. Now I don't want to leave this place without a police officer present." Beck laughed. "It's not funny." I said.

"No, I know, it's just, it's cute to see you scared." I rolled my eyes and rolled on my back.

"I'm going to sleep." Beck kissed me on the cheek and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning without Beck at home. I got up out of bed feeling empty and scared, but I knew nothing would happen. I walked into the bathroom and slid out of my clothes.

After I was out of the shower and I had done my hair and make-up, I began to make coffee. Then, there was someone who kept banging on the front door of the RV. I opened the door and my heard began to beat rapidly.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! WHO IS IT?! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Beck's POV:**

I came home around eleven that night. I smiled as I looked through the windows of the RV to see the lights off. Jade was in bed probably sleeping. I opened the door quietly and walked over to the bed. Nothing was in it. My heart dropped. I turned on the light and looked all over the RV for her.

"Jade!" I exclaimed. I couldn't find her. I sat on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. Where would she go at eleven at night. I dialed Andre's number and ran out of the RV into my car.

"Hello?" Andre answered.

"Jade's not here." I told him.

"She's probably fine." He said.

"No, you don't understand. Ever since Trina got out of jail, she didn't want to step out of the house by herself."

"So, what do you think happened?" He asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"I don't know."

"Do you think Trina took her?" I stomped on the breaks. It all began to make sense.

"Can I pick you up so you can help me find her?" I asked.

"Sure." I began driving towards Andre's house.

* * *

It was around 2:30 when Andre suggested we give up. I couldn't. I couldn't give up on looking for the girl that I had loved my whole high school career. I dropped Andre off back at his house and I continued looking. There was no sign of my Jade anywhere in L.A. I grabbed my PearPhone and dialed Jade's number.

"Hey, it's Jade. You've reached my voicemail. If I have the chance, I will call you back." I threw my phone on the floor. I stepped on the brakes and pulled over on the curb. I put my head on the steering wheel and I began sobbing. I couldn't find my girlfriend anywhere. I went to all the places she would go, but I couldn't find her there.

It was pure agony not knowing where she was. I didn't want to tell myself Trina had something to do with this, but I also knew she was the only one that would hold a grudge against us. I lifted my head and grabbed my phone. I dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman asked.

"My girlfriend is gone and I searched the city for her and I couldn't find her."

"Okay sir, what does she look like?"

"She's got black hair with purple highlights. She's insanely beautiful and she always wears black clothing. Mostly lace shirts, black skirts, and combat boots." I explained.

"Okay, we will do everything we can to find her." I hung up and began driving back home. There was nothing else I could do. It's not like I was giving up, but I felt like a terrible boyfriend. I climbed into bed and covered up. The bed felt unusually cold without Jade. Tears brimmed my eyes and I began to sob like a baby. It started to seem as if my life was falling apart.

* * *

I woke up to pounding on my door. I hurried and got out of bed, hoping it was Jade. I opened the door and my heart dropped. It was Robbie.

"I heard Jade is missing." He said. Tears threatened to well in my eyes.

"Yeah. I tried so hard to try and find her last night. But I couldn't." I said.

"You want me to help you find her?" He asked. I nodded.

"Would you?"

"Yes. Get dressed and we can go." I closed the door and slipped out of my sweats into jeans and a T-shirt and I walked out to see Robbie leaning up against his car.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's find her." I got into the passenger seat of his car and he began driving all over L.A, looking for Jade.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are short. I can't make em any longer. I don't know why. ): So, now Beck is telling the story. What do you think happened to Jade?**


	6. Chapter 6

We looked all over the city, even in places Jade wouldn't go, but there was no sign of her. Ever since I realized she was gone, I had been worried sick.

"Do you want to call it a day?" Robbie asked. I nodded my head regrettably.

"Okay." Robbie drove me back to my RV without saying another word. Once we had got there, it was silent. "I'm sorry, Beck."

"I'll find her." I said, getting out of his car and entering my RV. I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote and began watching the news.

"There is missing report for Jade West. She had been missing ever since last night. Her boyfriend said that he had looked everywhere, but she was no where to be found? Is this another murder caused by Robbie Shapiro or Trina Vega?" The news reporter said, ending her report. I looked at the floor. Robbie and Trina. They had killed Cat, Tori, and Jade's mother. What if they killed Jade? Tears welled in my eyes.

"Don't think like that Beck. She's fine. She'll be home soon. She will." I said, trying to reassure myself. I had officially gone insane.

* * *

**Robbie's POV:**

I got home and immediately headed down to the basement. I heard a muffled screech, but I pretended as if I didn't hear it. I stopped at the last step and admired what was sitting on my basement floor, tied up with duct tape on her mouth.

People called me insane. Really, I was just obsessed. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Her hair was limp and straight and some of her make-up was smeared on her face from crying too much.

"Oh darling. You're fine. Don't cry. I won't hurt you. All I want is your love." I said, gently peeling the duct tape off her lips.

"You won't get away with this." She said, her voice breaking.

"I think I have." I said, standing up and grabbing the roll of duct tape. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked, pointing to her combat boots. She stared at me with her cold stare. I reached in her combat boots and grabbed a pair of gray scissors. I cut a piece of duct tape off and I put the scissors back in her boots. She couldn't reach them. Her hands were tied.

"Beck will find me." She finally said. That name sent shivers down my back.

"God dammit Jade! I spent the whole morning with him, I don't want to hear his name!" I scolded. Her eyes lit up.

"You saw Beck?" She asked.

"Yes, but I didn't say anything about you. I said I was going to help him find you, but to no avail, we couldn't find you." I said, chuckling.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"No." I growled.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. I knelt down beside her again.

"I want you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only girl left that I want."

"Maybe you should've thought twice before killing Cat."

I struck her across her face. She screeched. "Don't mention that name down here." I ordered.

"Fine."

"What was that?"

"Yes, Mr. Shapiro." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Better." I grabbed the piece of duct tape and put it over her mouth again. I stood up and walked back upstairs to my bedroom where I had business to finish. I entered my room and began writing down how the day went. It was like a journal, only for kidnappers and killers who had just gotten released from prison.

"Robbie!" I heard my mother call. I got up and ran down the stairs to see what was so important. I walked up to her to see her on the phone. "It's Officer Jones." I snatched the phone from her hands and put it up to my ears.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Mr. Shapiro. It's Officer Jones. We had a meeting a few months ago, regarding Cat's death. That is before we found out you killed her." Those cold, yet satisfying words sent shivers down my back.

"Yes I remember that." I said.

"We need to have another meeting with you." He said. I knew he was referring to Jade's missing report.

"Yes, sir. When?"

"Sometime today. Come alone." He said, hanging up the phone. I hung up and handed the phone to my mom and went back upstairs, ignoring the fact that Jade was trying to scream for help.

* * *

**A/N: TWIST. Were you expecting that? Appreciating the reviews by the way. Thank you so much for being so nice and taking the time to read this! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Robbie, have you heard from Jade West?" Officer Jones asked me.

"Not since the other day." I lied. While I was in prison I had gotten over the twitching when I lied, so hes.e expect a thing.

"And where did you see her?"

"At Karaoke Dokie with her boyfriend Beck."

"Let me ask you something, did he seem suspicious?" I smirked.

"Yes, very."

"Here, leave his number on this notepad and we'll call him in for questioning." Officer Jones handed me a blue notepad and a pen. I took the pen and began jotting down Beck's cell phone number. "Thank you. You have a nice day Mr. Shapiro." I got up from my chair and smiled.

"You too Officer Jones." I walked out of the room and out of the police station to my car.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

I sat on my couch, watching the news, hopeful there would be story about Jade saying she was okay. Unfortunately, there was nothing. I turned the TV off. I grabbed my cell phone and it soon began to start ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, this is Officer Jones from the police station. Is this Beck Oliver?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Can you come down? I need to put you in for questioning." He asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and exited my RV. I got in my car and I began driving to the police station. I didn't know why he wanted to put me in for questioning, but I had to ask myself the same question when Cat died. I walked up to the front desk where there was a lady typing on a computer. She looked up at me.

"Hi. How may I help you?" She asked.

"I need to see Officer Jones." I informed her. She pointed down the hall and I began making my way towards his office. I walked in and he was leaning back in his chair.

"Take a seat, Mr. Oliver." He told me. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and stared innocently at him

"When was the last time you saw Jade West?" He asked.

"About yesterday morning." I replied.

"What time?"

"5:30."

"Why so early?"

"I had to go to rehearsal for the movie I'm in."

"Was she asleep?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, what time did you get home?"

"11 o'clock and she wasn't in bed. She was anywhere." He sighed and made a, "Hm" sound. I didn't know what else to say.

"And that's when you searched for her?"

"Yes."

"Did you search for her any other times than that?"

"Yeah. This morning with Robbie Shapiro."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You're free to go." I sat up in my chair and hustled out of the police station. I got in my car and began driving. Not home to my RV, but to Robbie's. I had to ask him if he was questioned.

I pulled into Robbie's driveway and I ran to his front door. I pounded on it and he answered the door.

"Hey Beck." He greeted.

"Hey."

"Any luck?"

"No. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." I pushed past him and faced him.

"Did you have to go in for questioning?" I asked.

"No." He replied. It was probably just me.

"Well, thanks for-" I stopped. I heard something. It sounded as if a girl was trying to scream. I looked at Robbie. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"No." He replied. I remained quiet for a few more minutes and I heard it again. It was like a muffled scream still. I looked at his basement door and I realized that's where the sound was coming from. I looked at him.

"Rob?" I asked skeptical.

"Nothing is down there." I walked to his basement door and put my hand on the door knob.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the nice reviews guys! You make me smile every time I read a new one! So, thank you so much! You guys are amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath before turning the knob. I opened it a peek and that's when Robbie tackled me to the ground. He flipped me on my back and began punching and slapping me. I grabbed both his arms and rolled him over. I punched him in the groin and got up. He groaned in pain and rolled over on the floor. I walked back to the door and opened it even more to hear a muffled scream. I walked down one of the steps and my heart began to beat rapidly. Jade sat on the floor, her hands tied, and her mouth duct taped. She was staring down at the floor. I froze. It hurt to see her like that.

I then felt hands wrap around my waist and bring me up the stairs. Robbie dropped me on the ground and I looked at him.

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled, getting up.

"Because, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been in prison!" He yelled back.

"You deserved to go to prison. You killed about three people!"

"Actually, no. I killed my parents and Trina killed hers."

"Why?"

"Because, they tried putting us in mental wards."

"Maybe that's what you two nutjobs need!" Robbie screamed and lunged at me. I moved and he fell onto the couch and rolled onto the floor. He got up and looked at me. He screamed again and started running after me. I ran down the hall and upstairs until I ran into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. "Now what are you going to do?" I asked.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

It was silent. Just a minute ago there was screaming and footsteps all over the house. I looked up at the ceiling and I waited for some noise. I heard a crack and I looked over at a window where Trina opened and began climbing in.

"Hey Jade. Let's go for a car ride." She said, evilly. I tried to stand up, but I fell right back down. "Oh is poor Jadey injured. I'll make sure to put you out of your misery." She said, grabbing my elbow. She pushed me through the window first, but as soon as I got out, she grabbed my ankle to keep me from going anywhere. Once she had gotten out, she grabbed my elbow and pushed me into the passenger seat of her car.

"Robbie, you dumbass." Trina said. She ripped the duct tape off my mouth and I screamed.

"Can you be a little harder?" I yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just taking duct tape off your mouth!" She shot back. I leaned back in the seat as she sped down the road. "You do realize Beck was at the house." Trina informed me. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, Beck got there to talk to Robbie then he heard your screeches. Robbie texted me to take you before Beck could." Tears brimmed my eyes at the sound of his name being said. I missed him. I wanted him to jump on the hood of the car like he was some kind of super hero and save me, but sadly, that only happens in movies.

"So, you're really going to kill me?" I asked.

"Well, duh. Does it look like I was kidding?" I looked down at myself, then I looked back at the road.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My place."

"Why?"

"Because, people will think twice about searching there."

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

I finally had gotten away from Robbie and began running down the steps that lead to his basement. My heart dropped. Jade wasn't there. She wasn't sitting on the floor, looking down at her. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I faced Robbie.

"Where is she?" I growled. Robbie shrugged.

"Not here." I pushed past him and stormed out of his house, into my car.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the end of that chapter. I was wondering if I should make another sequel after this one is complete. What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

My mind was focused on finding Jade. Who knows what could've happened to her. I stopped my car and began to think. Trina. Trina took her. I turned and began driving towards Trina's house. Trina and Robbie were insane and they needed help. I parked in Trina's driveway and I began walking up to her door. Without knocking, I walked in. Lucky for me, Trina wasn't home. I ran up the stairs and searched in all the rooms.

"Jade!" I called, walking down the hall. I heard a muffled scream and I ran into Trina's room. Jade sat on her floor, tied up with duct tape over her mouth. I ran up to her and ripped the tape off her mouth. She screamed.

"Can you be a little bit harder?!" She yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to save you!" I shot back.

"Okay, this isn't the time to be arguing!" She yelled. I untied her arms and I noticed something peculiar. Her stomach was a bit bigger than usual. I looked up at her and she had a sad expression on her face.

"Jade?"

"I need to tell you something." She said as I helped her up off the floor.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is." Tears brimmed her eyes.

"It is. I'm pregnant." I wiped a tear that streamed down her face. It took me a while to realize it was the truth. I looked at her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's get outta here." I wrapped my arm around her and we both made our way out of Trina's room, to the front door. We walked down the stairs when Trina and Robbie had entered the house. Jade gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trina asked.

"Leaving." I replied coldly.

"You can't!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Why not? You planning on killing us both?" I asked. Trina pulled a gun from out of her boots. She cocked it and aimed at us.

"Well, yeah."

"You're going to kill three people?" I asked.

"Three?" Robbie asked confused.

"Beck, you're not very good at counting." Trina said.

"I am, because Jade's pregnant." I said. I didn't want to believe it, but the news could have probably saved our lives. Trina lowered the gun.

"Prove it." She ordered. I looked at Jade. She lifted her shirt up just a little to show her stomach and she turned to her side. There was a slight bump, but it was big enough to see she was pregnant. "Oh my god." She said. She dropped the gun and fell on the couch.

"We can't kill them." Robbie said. "Jade's pregnant and every baby needs a father." Trina stood back up.

"Yes we can."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Jade put her shirt down and faced me.

"The baby isn't out, so we can still kill both of you." Trina smirked. I ran down the stairs and lunged at Trina. She shot, but missed. I nailed her down and began punching her.

"Oh god Trina!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Deal with Jade!" Trina exclaimed, out of breath. I looked over at Jade, who punched Robbie when he came closer to her. I was proud of her. I looked at Trina and grabbed the gun out of her hand. I aimed it at her head. "Please don't."

"Beck," I turned my head to see Jade dragging Robbie towards me. "let's just call the cops." I sighed. I got up from Trina and grabbed her elbow. Jade grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

* * *

The cops took Trina and Robbie out, but one stayed to talk to us.

"We're sorry this happened again." Officer Jones said.

"Can you just please take them to a mental hospital and not let them go until they die?" Jade asked.

"We will, but not until they die. It will be for a long time, though." He said.

"Good. Thanks." I said. Officer Jones smiled and left the house.

"Let's go. This house gives me the creeps." Jade said. I grabbed her hand and we left the house back to the RV.

* * *

**A/N: ENDING CHAPTER! I'm really glad you liked this story! So, I will ask one more time, sequel or no sequel? I've asked a lot of my friends and they said yes, but I don't know. Anyway, shout out to you reviewers. THANK YOU! MEANT SO MUCH! **


End file.
